


Despair Syndrome

by tipsyGumshoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyGumshoe/pseuds/tipsyGumshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between Dangan Ronpa and Homestuck. The Alpha kids and Dancestors are trapped inside Hope’s Peak, a school teeming with unsolved mysteries, an atmosphere of unending suspicion, but above all, its a school of mutual killing. Centering around the daily lives of the Alpha Kids in this school, secrets are surely to unfold as the Despair Syndrome inevitably takes over every student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Game

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://intoxicatedoxygen.tumblr.com/  
> tumblr upd8 tag: #despairupd8

==> ENTER PLAYER NAME.

[ ROXY LALONDE ] [   ]

[ ROXY LALONDE ] [✔]

==> PLAYER SELECTED. PRESS START.

  
ROXY LALONDE // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL THIEF.

You’re not supposed to feel this twisting feeling of nervousness that settled in the pit of your stomach. You’re not supposed to feel the anxious feeling as you approach the towering structure that looms overhead. For god’s sake, you were the Super Highschool Level Thief. Nifty with computers and infamous for being able to hack into bank’s and rob multiple ones all at once without leaving a single clue behind. The school reassured safety there, where you would be able to learn without the idea that you could be caught by the police and slammed, locked, and barred in jail. You assume its just the settling feeling that you’ll be surrounded by a school teeming with other students that super excel in their talent(s).

Hope’s Peak Academy wasn’t like any other school: in fact, its rumoured that anyone who graduates from this school is guaranteed success in their life, to be accepted in such a place would… would make anyone’s dreams come true.

With the sun overhead, rising into the light sky like a yellow balloon being let go, you chuckled as your lightly pink eyes skimmed through the sheet of paper you were given as a guide to the Academy grounds. The metal gate was wide open for you to enter, and as you inhaled a deep breath, you took a step in. Your chest swelled with a new sense of danger, something wasn’t… up to par. Your eyes shifted suspiciously, a distant ringing of footsteps coming towards you and—

Before you knew it, the scene before you became a mess, a blur, and your legs collapsed beneath you. The feeling was foregin and instantly it was midnight black, you were unable to move any muscles in your body. Eventually, you ceased the struggle to remain awake and succumbed into the darkness.

 

When your eyelids cracked open, the lighting was dim, which was nice to awake to as your sensitive eyes would probably make you cringe at the burst of light. However, you still jumped at the sight before you: you had been placed in an empty classroom. Well, almost empty. A shorter lady, who appears around your age, looks down at you with beryl blue eyes that gleamed with a mixture of emotions, the most obvious ones being confusion and fear. Who is this girl?

 JANE CROCKER // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL ??? 

You narrowed your eyes at the girl was jumped back once she noticed you were awake. “Shucks buster!” she exclaimed in surprise, black strands of hair matted on her forehead and the pearl necklace the wrapped around her neck crooked as if she had been fiddling with nervously this entire time. “Ahm… Excuse me,” she pardoned herself, blue painted fingernails hastily trying to fix her hair and necklace, continuing to flatten out her skirt. You can’t help but feel a smirk coming on to your thin, lipstick stained lips at how she quickly tried to regain her composure. “Mm. No worry, baby,” you wink, your voice naturally slurring your sentences. More often than not, you were intoxicated, but hopefully that strong scent of vodka and martinis you carried on you wouldn't give this girl the impression you were a dumb, drunken Super Highschool Level blonde. You were quite celver, actually.

“Names R-o-x-y,” you spelled out for her, “A babe who has a knack for stealin’. Welcome to ma crib. Lmao, *my.” you corrected yourself quickly, something you were used to doing by now that your little slip ups didn’t just appear in your text messages on Pesterchum.

“Jane. Super Highschool Level—” she cut herself short, face contorting into one of puzzlement, “W…what am I…” she murmured, finger absently tapping on the bottom of her lip in thought. “Ah, it’ll come to ya sooner or later, but rn we gotsa get outta here, c’mon I betcha there are lots of peeps in the Gym.” you reassured her, heading towards the door, “I thiiiink I just got a teensy bit nervous and blacked out, you feel me? Lol, you must’ve too.” you concluded by how she looked. Despite how scared you should’ve been, you continued to head towards the door, “Janey yeah? They probs just are having some shitty ceremony.”

 

The two of you make it to the gymnasium, making idle chit chat about Roxy’s SHSL title, when a boy swung open the door to the gym and exclaimed loudly for all to hear.

“Jesus fucking christ on a bagel, Dirk! Where the devildickens is it!”

 JAKE ENGLISH // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL SURVIVALIST 

A blond quickly followed in the other boy’s footsteps, a sword sheathed on his back with an aggravated expression engraving itself in his facial features. You can’t help but feel something nagging in the back of your mind that you remember these three other students from… somewhere. But who are they, exactly?

“Goddamn, Jake! Come on, you’re a Super Highschool Level Survivalist you don’t need some ol’ necklace your grandmother gave to you.” the one behind him sneered, reaching out to grab onto Jake’s arm and pull him inside.

 DIRK STRIDER // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL DUELER 

 “Boys, boooooyssss… Rolal here ta helpo you. Er, *help.” You chimed in, moving in to squish in between the bickering two, “Janey and I are here, its coo’. Uh, Jake and Dirk, mmhm?” you repeated for clarifacation. To which Jake didn’t even respond, instead stormed back into the gymnasium with a worried look. Dirk, on the other hand, let out a sigh and glanced over to you.

“Yeah, thats us.” he replied, “That dork was Jake English, kind of a cutie but he’s fussing over some medallion his grandma passed to him as a ‘spoil for his adventure at Hope’s Peak.’” his middle and index fingers created air quotes for the last bit, mocking him. “We ain’t the only ones here, I suggest you check in the gym now, theres a bunch of other people scurrying about in fear.”

You listened to his advice and peer into the doors where all students stood, chatting among themselves and curiously wondering where the teacher were.

“新しい女の子。チャンピオンのように私に乗る。” a girl speaks upon your arrival, dark eyes, coloured a hue of brown, watching as you and Jane enter the room. “または。どちらも、私に乗るのだろうか？” Of course, you’re confused because you don’t understand jack shit about whats coming out of her mouth, but Dirk almost gags, but orange eyes widen as he realizes the other girl is wandering over to Jake with an innocent look, suddenly reaching out and grabbing hold of the English booty.

DAMARA MEGIDO // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL GEISHA 

“MS DAMARA MEGIDO. I DO SAY!!” Jake yelled, swatting the hand away, “PARDON YOU!! HAHA, SO FUNNY!!! I AM LAUGHING MY CABOOSE  _RIGHT OFF THE TRACKS. MANY FAMILIES DIED IN THE TRAGIC DERAILMENT._ ” he snapped, jumping back a few steps as Dirk quickly swept in to rescue his friend, moving to block Damara from touching Jake’s ass again. You bit your tongue to hold back a fit of laughter that threatened to burst.

“Hey, doll… tone it down a bit, will you?” 

RUFIOH NITRAM // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL WEEABOO

The boy shot a wary glance at Damara, “You know, doll… we should be figuring out what the fuck happened around here.” he smiled at the boy who stood next to him, equipped with a mask as he nodded in agreement. 

HORUSS ZAHHAK // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL ROBOT ENGINEER 

 “Ah, yes…” he murmured softly, rubbing his hands together, “But… where do we begin?”

“Ahem. First of all I think that this is extremely triggering to many people to be discussing such things as the idea of being enclosed in a small area can cause issues such as: short br–” one in a vibrantly red sweater spoke up, arms folded across his chest in a manner that suggested he wanted to be isolated from others. That is, when another girl, flesh decorated with dark tattoos, rushed towards him to clamp a hand over his mouth, “I’ll hold him off!” she insisted urgently, knowing he would begin to ramble endlessly.

PORRIM MARYAM // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL FEMINIST \+  KANKRI VANTAS // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL PREACHER 

“Kankri, fuckin clam up.” one commented with a sneer, hand adjusting itself to be placed firmly on her waist, “Lucky we got Porrim here. But what the everglubbin fuck we gon do now? I manta, I woke up in some wacky ass classroom. Any gil or bouy have the same thing happen to them?” she asked, free hand absentmindedly twirling one of the long, two braids that reached down well to her feet.

MEENAH PEIXES // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL HEIRESS 

“Meenah…” the voice muttered beside her, clutching onto one of her books in one hand, the rest of them neatly tucked underneath her arm. She looked over her glasses and sighed, “Of course, though. It happened to me. But… doesn’t that sound ever so suspicious? The thought our futures would so convientantly collide like so? I’m sure it could… possbubbly be the case.” she smirked, the fish pun causing Meenah to squee with delight and sweep the other up in her arms tightly.

ARANEA SERKET // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL HISTORIAN 

“Hey, no!! This is totally radical! They must be wanting to host us some special party just for us! C’mon, can’t get any more legit than that!”

LATULA PYROPE // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL SKATEBOARDER 

“Upupupu!” a voice rang throughout the school, the halls, and in the gym. “Testing, testing to all you bastards! Can you hear me?” it was a rougher voice, metallic and definitely not real. You had to furrow your eyebrows together and cock your head to the left and hope that you could see if it was just someone with a good robot impression messing around with you. “Ah, yes!” it exclaimed, suddenly appearing on the podium at the front of the gymnasium, “Oh, what is this I smell? Despair? Confusion? It brings joy to Lil Seb!” the tiny robot rabbit dramatically put his hands to his chest and pretended to swoon from overwhelming emotions.

“… Ain’t ya just a stuffed rabbit?” Meenah questioned with narrowed eyes, carefully putting down Aranea as if she would shatter if Meenah weren't too careful.

You’re not sure how to react, but the next statement causes everything to freeze in place.

Lil Seb shook his head at Meenah and then let his gaze flicker back to everyone in front of him, “No! I'm Lil Seb and I'm here to introduce you to Hope’s Peak! Your new school of mutual killing!”

 

 


	2. Lil Seb’s Extracurricular Lesson

==> ENTER PLAYER NAME.

[ JAKE ENGLISH ] [   ]

[ JAKE ENGLISH ] [✔]

==> PLAYER SELECTED. PRESS START.

 

“What the fuck?” 

MITUNA CAPTOR // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL SPECIAL OLYMPICS CHAMPION

The words escaped the boy’s mouth in a jumble of words and slurs, making you honestly have to listen more acutely to what he was saying. It didn’t matter, in the end, because Lil Seb was clearly having a dwindling patience for everyone to get it through their minds that he was indeed not a stuffed rabbit. “No!” he protested loudly, getting into a defensive stance and raising a small metal paw in the air, sharp claws jutting out, gleaming in the light of the Gymnasium. “This is your new life! I suggest you respect it!”

“… I’m not takin’ orders from a stuffed animal.”

CRONUS AMPORA // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL POET

Cronus scoffed, hand brushing at the strand of black hair and pushing it past to reveal the odd marking on his forehead. To you, he looked like a huge greaser. Kudos to him for being able to pull off such a slick look, but, in all honesty, he looked like a Super Highschool Level “Nice Guy”. Lil Seb, however, was not finding amusement in Cronus’ appearance and instead let out something of a manaic laughter that bubbled in the back of his non-existent throat. “You fuckin’ better!” the robot commanded, smirk spreading even wider, “I suggest you check your Electronic Student ID Cards, all placed convientantly by yours truly!” somehow, the blasted thing managed to blush and fiddle around with his paws as if embarrassed, “Oh, how kind I am!”

Disgusted with the performance, you pulled out the small electronic handbook and watched as the screen flickered to life, your own name flashing on and a set of rules instantly appearing. Green eyes skimmed through, and the further you read these rules, the paler your face became. You were so distracted by your heart hammering in your chest from anxiety, you didn’t notice Dirk comfortably trying to scoot closer to you and pat you on the shoulder soothingly. The rules read as follows:

 

 

  
**1.** The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.  
 **2.** The time between 10pm and 7am is called “Night Time”. During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.  
 **3.** Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.  
 **4.** You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.  
 **5.** No violence is permitted against the school’s headmaster, Lil Seb. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.  
 **6.** A “culprit” who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.  
 **7.** Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

“Um… I’m not feline too well…” a girl squeaked, hand moving to her stomach. “Wh-whats this about killing a furrlow student?”

MEULIN LEIJON // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL SHIPPER

“Exactly what it sounds like! You’re locked in here, haven’t you noticed by now?” Lil Seb asked, head tilted to the right, feigining a innocent curiousness. “You’re stuck… that is, until you kill someone.” he began to explain, arms folding against his chest, “Once one of you bastards kill another student, we will have a period of time where an investigation will take place! After the investigation, a school trial will commence. At said school trial, you will have to debate and figure out who the culprit is. If the right culprit is selected, they will be… executed.” the last word rolled into the air, bitter and crisp as reality began to sink in.

“And… what if we choose the wrong person?” Aranea spoke up, concerned as the books were hugged tightly to her chest.

“Upupupu! Isn’t it obvious?” Lil Seb cackled, the red eye he had on the left side of his face glowing brighter than before, “Everyone but the culprit will be executed! The murderer will be able to leave Hope’s Peak, as if none of this ever happened…” his voice trailed off, hanging in the air. You took a step back, eyeing everyone around you. 

Trust no one.

It grew silent, no one spoke, yet suspicious eyes wandered back and forth. You were in the center of this group of Super Highschool Level students, all their bodies turned to face you, but their eyes groping for a clue as to who would be the first to break and kill someone.

“If none of you are killed by tonight… I’ll be forced to hand you a motivation myself.” Lil Seb interrupted, “Well, have fun! Upupupu!” 

With that final note, he seemed to jump down and disappear, leaving only you and the rest of the fifteen students. 

One boy watched with blank eyes, shrugging as his hands moved so fast, almost in a blurr. Shame you couldn't understand sign language, but Meulin seemed to have no difficulties with it.

KURLOZ MAKARA // SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL CULTIST

“Purrloz is right!!” Meulin chirped with eager bobs of her head. You took note that her voice was much louder than a regular person’s, by golly she was practically yelling and it felt like she was standing right next to you. “What about night time?”

“What aboat it?” Meenah scoffed, nonchalant about the present situation.

“Meenah, she means anyone could kill during the dark times of Hope’s Peak, i.e. after 10 o'clock.” Dirk clarified, “I propose that we stay as chill as the fuckin’ winter breeze, its easy. Just stay calm, don’t kill anyone, and no one is allowed to be walking around like a imbecile during night time.” his fingers scratched at the back of his blond head, groaning a little at the thought, “The thing is, though… Its not a school rule. So it’ll only be enforced by myself, I guess...” he grazed over the sheathe of his blade, chuckling, “Its easy. Come on, we don’t have any reason to murder, do we?”

“Lmao, yea!!” Roxy squeed, jumping up excitedly in her spot, “We can do this! Dirky here is totes right.”

Dirk rolled his amber eyes at the compliment, brushing it off, “Lets split up, then. I’ll go with Engli–”

You chimed in to protest, shaking your head, “Oh, no no! That won’t be nessecary. Madame uh…”

“Lalondeeeee.” Roxy giggled, updating you on her last name.

“Ah, yes!” you nodded, “Madame Lalonde and I will go together. Or… perhaps going with a group would be best. Jane and Dirk could come with us if you would like. I’m still looking for a necklace my ol grandmother handed down to me for good luck… but… unfortunately I have yet to find it.”

Jane gasped when Roxy looped her arm through hers, excitedly nodding, “Yes!! Theres no need to worry, right? So lets split up into teams and search this fuckin hell hole and find a way out!” the Lalonde cheered enthusastically. 

 

 

The rest of the day went surprisingly well, although, the stairs to the second floor was blocked off by tall, black metal gates and there really wasn't much room to explore on the first floor. Windows were bolted closed and no one could get them loose – not even Horuss, a robot engineer who carried around tools. Everyone was exhausted, hours spent on searching high and low, when an announcement rang throughout Hope’s Peak:

“Its now Night Time, the Cafeteria will be closed shortly. Be sure to lock your dorm rooms and not go out, you bastards! Any murderer could be prowling out there!” Lil Seb’s laughter bounced off the halls, and it sent shivers down your spine.

After venturing about with no sign of hopes for escape, you arrived at your dorm, prepared to flop down onto the bed in exhaustion. A plate bolted onto the side of the door so you knew which vacant room you were assigned to. You slowly entered the room, reached behind you to shut the door quietly, but of course, someone grabbed onto your shoulder before you even had the chance to properly shut it.

Instinct kicked in and you yelled at the top of your lungs for help, spinning around urgently as you took a few steps back. There was Dirk, sword in hands and the blade pointed at your torso as he shook his head to let you know he had no intention to kill you. Nonetheless, your shouts caused nearby people to race towards you, voices bellowing as Jane tackled the Strider to the ground.

“I knew he couldn’t be trusted!” a voice yelled, you couldn't make out who it belonged to since you were sprawled out on the floor, green eyes staring at the sword Dirk held in his hand.

“Of course he’d go for the English!”

“Oh em gee wtf Di-Stri!” 

“Jake!! Are you okay?”

The scene went too fast in your head, trying to process what just happened. “Somebody, lock him up! He’s going to kill us all! First he tried to kill Jake and–”

“Hold the fuck up!” Dirk snapped, waving his arms to get free of Jane's clutches, “I’m not a dimwitted imbecile, I wouldn't kill him so blatantly out in the open!”

“Yo, you betta lock that mothaglubba up before he freaks us out again.” Meenah commented, eyes narrowing. “But he can’t just be sleepin’ with the fishes anywhere. Waterever, I vote we tie him up in his room.”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh!! I just wanted to talk to Jake, goddamnit!” Dirk groaned, “Look, I’m leaving.” he pushed Jane away, storming back down the hall in frustation. You felt bad, but everyone was concerned for your safety, perhaps some sort of Despair Syndrome was settling in, mixing with distrust for others?

“Look, go ta sleep, Engrish.” Roxy smiled, leaning down to you and pressing a kiss to your cheek. Black lipstick smeared and you reacted quickly to wipe it off, flustered. Kankri stumbled back at the sight, but luckily Porrim held him by the shoulder and tightened her grip to remind him not to go off on huge rambles.

“I…I’ll leave my door unlocked tonight.” Kankri managed, clearing his throat, “If any of you should need me, yell and I’ll be there soon to help sort things out. As a leader to this group, I assure you everything will be all right as we follow the simple trigger warnings that I’ve s–”

“Kankri.” Porrim sighed in exasperation.

You had enough of this, god, what the fuck just happened? It went by too fast, it seemed pointless because Dirk was most likely there to say a goodnight to you. Fumbling to stand up, you ubruptly slammed your dorm door in everyone’s face and locked them out. Groaning, you fell down onto your bed and buried your face in your pillows, “Fuuuuuuuck!” you cursed loudly, trying to hide yourself. You couldn't take all this. Your closest friend in here already been accused and suspected of attempting murder…

Pursing your lips, you forced yourself to get caught in sleeps web and drift off, preparing for the second day in Hopes Peak…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, yes, now that the introduction is out of the way, we can begin with murders and motivations ! If you would like, you can always send suggestions about who should die, etc. either via AO3 or on my writing blog, intoxicatedoxygen.tumblr.com.  
> If you would like upd8s on tumblr when the story magically spawns a new chapter, track the #despairupd8 tag.


End file.
